Okay Then, I'll Marry You
by LostInCharliesEyes
Summary: "Will you marry me?" "Again?" "You know you love weddings."
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I am a Jasper/Alice purist. In my mind, their relationship will always be perfect. They are the epitome of perfection.**

"I love you."

"I love you."

"Will you marry me?"

"Again?"

"You know you love weddings."

"This is true. I'll consider marrying you."

Edward walks in the room. "You know you're going to accept the offer Alice. Why waste time?"

"Well I wanted to make him sweat. Not sweat, but- You know what I mean," I blabber.

"We should go look at wedding dresses," Jasper tells me, intertwining our fingers.  
"Did you get me a ring?"

"Of course I did," he says, placing his other hand on my waist.

"Okay then. I'll marry you," I murmur, kissing his cheek.

"I have to go tell Bella," Edward smiles, heading toward the door.

"I was thinking Nessie would be our flower girl. See if she wants to please," Jasper requests and Edward nods before leaving.

"Time to get a dress," I squeal.

15 minutes later…

"You sure you don't want any help?" the woman asks. I know it's her job to help me, but picking a wedding dress has always been a private occasion for me and Jasper.

"I'm sure. My fiancée and I can pick one just fine."

"The husbands aren't typically there to choose the dress. Don't you have bridesmaids?"

"Yes. I have two, but my fiancée and I aren't exactly typical. We want to choose the dress together." They've given us this crap everytime.

"If you say so. Let me know if you need anything."

Jasper and I walk silently into an abyss of white. At the center there are three mirrors and a circular couch. I let him pick the first dress. After a minute he appears next to a mirror with an off-white dress. It has purple flowers along the neck line. Actually it's a turtle neck so I don't know if it's considered a neck line. The sleeves are long and there is a larger purple flower on each shoulder.

"What did you do? Choose the ugliest dress in the store?" I ask incredulously.

"This is nowhere near the ugliest," he smiles. He lets the dress fall to the floor and pulls off my sundress. I kick off my peep-toe heels and cross my arms over my chest. He has me step into the dress and he pulls it up my body. He zips it up and kisses the back of my neck.

"I can't believe it. It's even uglier on."

"You look beautiful," he whispers into my skin. He glances at my reflection in the mirror, adding, "The dress however, looks horrid." I laugh and unzip the back. It drops to the ground and I step out. "You are one sexy woman," he tells me, running a hand down my back, letting it rest on my butt.

"And I therefore, deserve a sexy dress."

"Okay okay. Let me try again." He disappears into the sea of dresses. I look at myself in the mirror. I cock my head to the side as I examine the way I stand. I'm wearing hot pink panties with a matching bra. Jasper's lips are on my neck. "I'm Dracula. I've come to suck your blood."

"Oh no. Whatever shall I do?"

"You'll just have to succumb to my powers of seduction," he commands in a Transylvanian accent. _Very convincing. _He takes me in his arms bridal style and carries me over to the circular couch. He sets me down gently and pretends to suck my blood.

"So that dress?" I ask and he stops abruptly.

"Don't hit me. You said you wanted sexy," he bites his lip innocently. I put on the dress.

"It looks more like a bathing suit than a wedding dress," I laugh.

It just barely covers my butt and it's skin tight. Way low cut.

"I like it," Jasper kids, checking me. "It leaves nothing to the imagination. Very sexy."

"Nice try, but I'm not getting married in lingerie." I peel it off. "Set that aside."

"Why?" he asks excitedly.

"I was thinking for our honeymoon, which reminds me. . . Where do you wanna go this time?"

"Oh yeah," he smiles. "Honeymoon."

"I was thinking Paris."

"We did Paris 22 years ago," he reminds me, looking through a rack of dresses.

"But it's the city of love," I remind him. He kisses my forehead and lingers.

""How about Perivolas?"

"Greece? Hm. That sounds wonderful." I purr. "I knew there was a reason I love you."

"Greece it is!" he exclaims. He lifts me up and spins me in a circle. Slowly placing me back on my feet, he kisses me deeply. I let his tongue slip between my lips and indulge him for a moment, before pulling away to select a dress. "This one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"Holy crap. What is that?"

"I have no idea. It looks like a large cottonball. Anyway, how about this one?"

"That one's gorgeous," he says, pulling it off the rack. "Try it on? Please?" I take it off the hanger and step into it. He zips up the back. "This is the one," he murmurs into my shoulder.

"I love it."

It's a strapless and it shows my cleavage perfectly. The fitted bodice is decorated with simple embroidery with a dropped waistline that meets the multi-layered, circular tulle, ball gown skirt. Jasper plants butterfly kisses from my ear to my shoulder.

"I love you Alice."

"And I love this dress."

"Very funny."

"I know. I'm a comic genius. I love you Jasper." I peck his lips and turn to face him. I hold his left hand and place my right on his upper arm. He puts on his serious face and places his left hand on my waist. We begin to dance around the store. We had perfected the waltz by our third wedding and I liked to randomly impose a dance on him. I hum 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight?' by Elton John as we move in unison. He joins in, adding lyrics and turns me under his arm. I sigh and hug him tightly around the waist. We continue to sway from side to side as he sings softly. _I love him. I love him. I love him more than life itself. I can't tell him enough._

"I love you."

"I love you more."

**Okay the original intention was for this to be a one-shot, but if enough people request it, I might add a few more chapters. Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here is another chapter of Okay Then, I'll Marry You.**

"You finished the invitations?" Alice squeals, practically jumping on me.

"Yeah babe. I didn't sleep at all last night. I devoted all my time to the invitations."

"Very funny Jasper."

"Are you sure you want to invite the wolves?"

"Yes. Jacob and the pack have helped Bella so much. I don't know if they'll show up or not."

"Seth will."

"Of course he will. Jake will too."

Rosalie walks in the kitchen and examines our excitement.

"Is there something I'm missing?" she asks, knowing we show very little affection, unless locked away in our bedroom.

"We're getting married!" Alice exclaims. Rosalie raises her left eyebrow in amusement.

"Again?"

"I know what you're thinking. We like the sanctity of marriage. We like what it represents. Love till we die. Love forever," I tell Rose, throwing Alice over my shoulder. I run passed Rose and up the stairs. I swing our door open and collapse on the bed with her. I kiss the exposed skin near her hip, sucking and nipping at her. I lift her shirt while I plant kisses along her stomach and the sides of her waist. She's so smooth against my lips. I feel anticipation growing in my stomach.

"Keep your clothes on," Emmett commands. I stop my lips reluctantly and sit up.

"What do you want?" I ask, annoyed to the umpteenth degree. Emmett stands up straight and crosses his arms.

"I hear you two are getting married," he smirks.

"You hear correct," Alice says, hugging my waist from behind.

"When?"

"Eleven days if you include today."

"That soon?"

"There aren't that many people to invite and you know Alice, she's an expert at planning," I explain, standing because Emmett has that look in his eyes. He's going to stay as long as it takes to kill the mood.

"So who's going to be your best man?" he asks, taking a seat next to Alice.

"That's the only reason you came in here isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I'm sure Edward could make a good argument as to why he should be my best man."

"I can too."

"Don't whine."

"I'm not whining."

"Maybe I should ask Seth."

"NO! I mean, I look better in a suit. . . Yeah, that's it."

"We have no proof of that," Alice interjects.

"True. We've never seen Seth in a suit. Wait, no tuxedos this time?" I look at Alice for an answer.

"I didn't say that. Mr. Muscles over there said it. I like tuxedos," she tells me.

"Then tuxedos we shall wear!" Emmett exclaims.

"Okay, you can be our best man on one condition," I say, seriously.

"Anything you want."

"Go hand deliver all of the invitations," I tell him, unable to contain a smirk. "Now. Alice and I have other business to tend to." I wink at Alice. Emmett gives a thumbs up and leaves, closing the door after him.

Alice grabs me and straddles my hips.

**I know it's short, but I've been working on the fanfics that has my heart. I'd love if you read it. It's called I'm With You. Try and post the next chapter soon. Hearts and taquitos. 3**


End file.
